Vestiges of the Past
by Connie Constance
Summary: After the intense battle with Obito, dark secrets about a certain pink-haired shinobi are revealed. Secrets that threaten to destroy the balance of power in the world. Even Sasuke and Naruto's powers are rendered obsolete by those secrets. How will two individuals fall in love when fate has predetermined that they cannot be together? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**For this story, I'm going to take a lot of liberties. If you prefer a story that goes along with the original Naruto story, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" Obito asked inquisitively.

Naruto's form stilled, but no words came out of his chapped lips. Obito interpreted this as a sign to continue his monologue.

"It's the anniversary of Rin and Kushina's deaths! The day your mother died! Listen up, when people die, everything about them comes to an end...this world...?!"

"That's right." Naruto spoke with silent confidence. "Then tomorrow is...my birthday as well."

Minato, who had been silent during the tense exchange of words, turned his head 180 degrees to look at his son with a startled look.

Not noticing his father's confusion, Naruto ploughed through. "You listen up as well. This world is not coming to an end. Because I still exist in this world! Let's go, Pops!"

"Kushina, our little Naruto has grown up to a mature and strong young man."

"Let's go then!"

~~Two hours later~~

Naruto and Minato both fell to their knees as a searing red pain consumed their beings. Opposite of them, from across the field, Obito was in a similar situation. The battle had exhausted the opposing sides, leaving the three shinobi without energy and chakra. However, both sides didn't want to surrender. So they continued to push their physical and mental states to the extremes, never stopping to catch their breaths. Obito may have mastered the controlling of the jubi for the time being, but it cost him a crapload of chakra and he knew it. He also knew that he would not be able to hold back the father-son duo any longer.

"Shit. I can't hold this state any longer and it looks like Minato-sensei and his son aren't going to let up anytime soon. I've got to get Madara and myself back to base so we can recharge."

Just as Naruto and Minato charged up yet another Rasengan, Obito shouted, "STOP!" When they didn't show any sign of heeding Obito's plead, he charged at them at the same speed. Just before the chakra ball touched Obito's pale skin, he ducked and swung his arms around Naruto and Minato's necks, launching them back a couple feet. Obito then quickly ran to where they had landed and before they could regain their original stance, Obito's boney fingers wrapped themselves around Naruto's sweaty neck. Minato tried to intervene, but his efforts were futile; he simply didn't have enough strength to pry the madman off his son.

"Okay Obito. What do you want?"

"I need a break. You need a break. Your son needs a break. Why don't we take a break?"

Naruto, incredulous, couldn't believe his ears. "Fucking asshole. You know you're going to lose. Let me loose and just accept your demise."

Obito gasped for air before continuing with a "Because I know you need a respite too. Don't fucking lie." He turned to Minato and said, "I suggest you heal yourself and your son so that we may continue this," as he waved around himself, "...later."

Naruto and Minato looked at each other and as if to confirm their mutual agreement nodded their heads.

"Okay. Fine. Are their certain terms that we are to comply to while we are on this...break?"

"I only have one little tiny request."

"What might that be?"

"I want Sakura Haruno to heal me."

* * *

**New story guys! School's starting in a couple of days, but then this pretty little idea came rushing to me and I couldn't help but post it. I'm almost like 99.9% sure that I'm going to see this story until the end. It certainly will not be like the other story where I experienced a god-awful writer's block. Well enough of me ranting now. Next chapter will be up today, tomorrow, or the day after. Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

~Recap~

_Naruto and Minato looked at each other and as if to confirm their mutual agreement nodded their heads._

_"Okay. Fine. Are their certain terms that we are to comply to while we are on this...break?"_

_"I only have one little tiny request."_

_"What might that be?"_

_"I want Sakura Haruno to heal me."_

~Recap end~

Naruto looked incredulous. "Are fucking with me? I'd rather die a thousand times than allow you to even fathom touching Sakura-chan."

"Then die a thousand times for all I care. I request that girl. I will not take another as a replacement. You cannot substitute a diamond with a fake."

Minato, following the conversation intently until now, intervened. "What makes Sakura so important and unique that you absolutely have to have her? Why not request another medic? One who is equally capable of healing a person such as yourself?"

Obito threw his head back and let out a roar of laughter. "You still don't get, don't you?" Naruto wasn't about to let Obito lock him in a conundrum.

"Get what? Better answer before I pommel you into the next life."

Obito stalled only for a moment before deciding what to say. "Where's the fun in that? Why don't I let you figure this 'puzzle' out by yourself? My patience is wearing thin, and we're all in dire need of a respite. However, I'm feeling a wee bit generous today so I'll drop one tiny hint." Naruto and Minato both closed in. "Sakura Haruno is not what she appears to be. Her past is a convoluted maze that not I can completely comprehend. Her past is what made her what she is today, a very powerful shinobi."

The explanation could not have been simpler; however, Minato could not accept such a laconic answer. "Obito, is there by any chance you could go in depth about Sakura?"

"Nope I already explained it to your son and I'm going to reiterate again. Sakura Haruno is not someone you can simply trifle with. I could explain it to you, but I don't care enough about you to do that. If you absolutely can not handle not know the truth, then ask her yourself. Don't take too long though. I don't take too kindly to people stealing what is mine."

Naruto was just about to open his mouth to tell off Obito when he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Damn! He got away! We need to go after him!"

"Naruto! We can't afford to gamble with his offer! We may be powerful, but this certainly doesn't feel like the end. I think it's better if we go back to base and ask Sakura herself. Maybe she has the answer to all our questions." And with that, they turned and ran like the wind back to have some of their burning questions answered.

~At the base~

"Sakura, we have another patient in critical! Come as soon as possible!"

"Coming! I'm...almost...there...just another stitch...hang in there Yuki...your wound is almost sealed...just need to keep it together..."

"SAKURA-CHANNNN!"

When Naruto practically screeched her name, Sakura jumped in her spot and missed the last stitch. "Damn it, Naruto! Can't you see I'm in the middle of a fucking operation? Go away...oh Minato-san!"

"Hello Sakura. Sorry for Naruto's abrasiveness, but there are some things that we need to ask you. Now."

"Oh, okay. Let me just finish with this patient and I'll be right with you." Sakura then went about changing thread the needle and finishing the last stitch, before setting off with Naruto and Minato to talk in a more private location. As they were quietly trodding through the mud, Sakura sensed strange auras coming off of Naruto and his father. Using genjutsu, she read Naruto's mind, covering her trace.

(**a/n**: _Italics_ are Naruto's thoughts. _**Bold italics**_ are Sakura's thoughts.)

_Damn how am I going to phrase my sentences without Sakura getting suspicious? Is it possible that she herself may not even know what powers she possesses? Wait...can I myself even fathom what powers she possesses? What am I going to say? What am I going to say? WHAT AM I GOING TO FUCKING SAY? Maybe Obito was just trying to screw around with me. A good night's sleep might do me some good. Maybe Dad can cover for me..._

**_What did Obito say? Did he spill the goods? This isn't good, but I can't give away my restlessness. Poker face Sakura. Poker face must remain on at all times. I can't have Naruto and the others find out about me just yet. It's still not time to reveal who I truly am. I have to stay in character. Maybe I'll throw in a tantrum just so Naruto will think I'm still "normal"._**

They walked to a secluded area in camp shrouded by tall firs. Sakura turned to face Naruto and Minato, "So what's on your minds?" Naruto scrunched his face, creased lined his forehead, but still could not come up with any witty openings. Even Minato himself couldn't find the appropriate words. A heavy silence covered the atmosphere that left the three fidgeting uncomfortably. Sakura, whose patience had just run out, was the first to speak up.

"Well, if no one has anything to say then I'd better get going. I still have patients and time is everything."

"Wait Sakura." Naruto stretched his arm and pulled Sakura back until their faces were only inches away. "Are you hiding something?"

"Why would you think I'm hiding something?"

"..."

"This is ridiculous. Is that all? I think you're going to have to be a little more specific, Naruto."

"..."

Wow. He just fed me the opportunity to throw a tantrum. Thanks Naruto!

"SERIOUSLY, just fucking tell me whatever's on your mind!"

Placing a cold hand on her in an attempt to pacify her, Minato quietly spoke.

"Sakura, Obito asked us if we could have a temporary respite. He asked for you to be his personal medic. Also mentioned that you were hiding something. Hiding something from your past. What are you hiding Sakura? How did Obito personally know your name?"

"He wants me to be what?"

"He wants you to be his medic. He wants you to heal him."

"Out of the blue...he just asked that."

"Yes."

"Oh, okay...THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU START OFF WITH THAT? I just wasted ten minutes of precious time!"

"Never mind that Sakura. If you don't want to go, it's understandable. There's no telling what he might do to you."

Taking all the information in, Sakura closed her eyes and started to analyze possible outcomes. After a few moments of debating with herself, she opened her eyes again and spoke with quiet confidence.

"I'll go." Sakura's confirmation didn't register in Naruto's mind as he already thought of what he would say if Sakura had said no.

"Okay I'll go tell Obito that you can't...wait what?"

"Yeah I'll go."

"Sakura-chan! You might die!"

"I will not."

"Why not?"

"Like you said, Obito seems to know me personally. If I'm that important to him, then he can't kill me. I'm willing to take that gamble."

"Sakura..."

"Naruto, look at all those people in the medic tents. Hundreds pour in day after day. Resources are exhausted to the extreme and most of the senior medics haven't had a wink. I myself am running on an hour of sleep. If I don't go there's no telling what Obito might do." Minato, unlike Naruto, saw the wisdom in Sakura's words. He knew that as a medic she couldn't ignore the physical pain that clouded the once pleasant environment. They badly needed this respite. And Sakura knew. The only thing that Minato could not wrap his head around was the fact that Sakura had so easily accepted her "fate". Surely she would have shown a little more...apprehension? She was certainly hiding something from them...but not was not the time to ask. There would always be later.

"Naruto, let her go. She's already made up her mind."

"Dad..."

"Naruto..."

"..."

"..."

"Fine. Sakura, you better come back in one piece or there will be hell to pay." Sakura managed to crack a smile for Naruto.

"Idiot. Like I'm going to die in that bastard's hands."

"That's my Sakura!" Sakura then pivoted towards the tents to gather her supplies and weapons. She couldn't leave without some protection.

"I'll be back soon."

"Do you know where Obito is, Sakura-chan?"

"I'm going to follow his chakra trace. He doesn't have any energy to hide himself anymore so it'll be easier for me to track him."

"Okay..."

With that Sakura bounded skyward and landed on a branch. She glanced back down at Minato and Naruto and they gave her a silent thumbs up. She nodded and in a second was gone. With every step on a different branch and with every little tiny slap on the face by leaves, Sakura's facade broke down. Her smile dropped, replaced by a neutral face. She stopped when she realized she was out of range of the camp and hopped down from the trees to change her appearance. Rustle here and there and out came Sakura from the bushes with a noticeable dark aura around her. She was no longer wearing the red tank top she normally, but what adorned her upper body was a cropped short sleeve that exposed her midriff. Her cream-colored skirt was replaced by clingy black shorts that hugged her body in all the right places. With that, she ran back up the tree and continued the journey to where Obito awaited her. "Obito, you better explain yourself when I get there..."

~Back at camp~

Sasuke, who had just had himself bandaged by Shizune, caught Naruto as he was walking back from departing with Sakura.

"Teme! You look better. Obito certainly did a number on you."

"Hm." Sakura wasn't around to greet him. Weird. Normally she was the first one to. "Where's Sakura?"

"She left."

"She left to go where?"

"You cannot tell anyone this." Naruto gestured to Sasuke to bring his ear closer. "Sakura went to go meet Obito. He requested her as his medic."

"Why would you let her go, you moron?"

"It was her decision." Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Seriously, Sakura left on her own accord? That seemed out of character for her.

"I know you're worried for her, but she's going to be fine."

"Hmph." Ending on that note, Sasuke went off somewhere to think to himself. He had an amalgamation of feelings, but there was one that stood out above all. Worry. It was a foreign concept to Sasuke. He didn't think too much of it though. "She'll be lucky if Obito decides to be lenient on her..."

* * *

**End of second chapter! Whew, I finally introduced our stoic protagonist! Got to admit, it was a bit hard writing from the perspective of such an antisocial person, but hey it was a wonderful challenge. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I'll post ASAP. I still have to finish my summer homework; I'm such a procrastinator. Anyways, that's enough for today! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

~Recap~

_"Teme! You look better. Obito certainly did a number on you."_

_"Hm." Sakura wasn't around to greet him. Weird. Normally she was the first one to. "Where's Sakura?"_

_"She left."_

_"She left to go where?"_

_"You cannot tell anyone this." Naruto gestured to Sasuke to bring his ear closer. "Sakura went to go meet Obito. He requested her as his medic."_

_"Why would you let her go, you moron?"_

_"It was her decision." Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Seriously, Sakura left on her own accord? That seemed out of character for her._

_"I know you're worried for her, but she's going to be fine."_

_"Hmph."_

_"Sakura, what are you doing?"_

~Recap End~

Sakura had only reached halfway to her destination before she was met by Zetsu. There standing before her was the white gangly creature or half of him; someone she had always loathed and never respected.

"Zetsu...here to meet me halfway? Obito couldn't trust me enough to get there on my own? Are you to be my escort there? For fuck's sake, is he afraid that I might spill the beans?"

"Sakura, you seem a bit feisty today. Tired are we?"

"Tired. T-I-R-E-D? I don't believe that's a world in my vocabulary. I'm running on four hours of sleep and look at me. Lively as can be. Now you've wasted two minutes, delayed me for what I can only describe as another boring lecture from Obito, and costed me meaningless conversations. Get me to Obito or I will slit your throat."

"My. How ironic are those words coming from a doctor's mouth. Settle do-?!"

Before Zetsu could let another word slip from his pale lips, Sakura had him in a choke hold with a kunai to his throat. A drop of sticky sweat formed at the start of his head and rolled until it reached the tip of his nose where it hesitated before giving itself the momentum to roll over the edge and onto Sakura's finger. Disgusted by Zetsu's apparent cowardice, her elbow flew upward and connected with Zetsu's nose. A sick, cracking sound resonated through the frosty atmosphere before Zetsu fell the his knees, clutching his nose. Blood seeped through his fingers, staining his once white appearance with a dark red. He kept his head lowered while Sakura had wiped the blood off her hands with a handkerchief. When he lifted his head higher, Sakura could see his nose twisted at an impossible angle; she threw her handkerchief at him. It floated to the ground; no one made a move to pick it up. Then after a heavy silence, Sakura whispered threateningly into the air.

"Pick up the handkerchief. Wipe your fucking nose. Then stand up and act accordingly. Remember your place before you speak. Remember who I am before you start patronizing me. Now let's go. I'll heal you when we get there. We can't keep Obito waiting. I wonder what that bastard wants with me…"

With that, Zetsu followed closely behind Sakura and never muttered a single word. They jumped from branch to branch, from tree to tree. Minutes turned to hours before they reached their final destination. A dazzling waterfall stood before them, thundering proudly into the pool below. So crystal clear that Sakura could see the little fish swimming about with so much freedom. So crystal clear that Sakura could see who she really was. Her reflection in the pool was not that of an innocent medic fighting for the lives of the shinobi. It was that of a young woman with immense power. The reflected eyes stared back at her, looking deep within her soul, looking for answers they so desperately sought. They were not clear, but clouded with convoluted feelings. Feelings that left Sakura's reeling. But before Sakura could organize her feelings, Obito appeared before them. An annoyed look adorned his features.

"Sakura, you've kept me waiting."

"No formalities, Obito? No 'hello' or 'it's been a while, Sakura'?" That garnered a raised eyebrow. "Heh fine. I'll admit that was long shot. Alright. Let's discuss the reason why I'm here. I know you don't want me to heal you." She gestured to his decently groomed appearance. "Why did you summon me? You know I don't like to be called upon. I've got patients that need healing at camp."

Obito sneered, teeth bared. "You've grown soft Sakura. How ordinary life in peace has changed you. Ten years you've been leading a double life. Where's that former fire?"

Sakura suddenly grabbed him by his shirt and yanked forward until his face was inches from hers. His face remained neutral, but fear was evident by the flicker in his eyes and the bob of Adam's apple.

"I'm only going to say what I'm about to say once so listen very carefully. Remember your place. Remember who I am. You'll do well to heed those words." When Obito didn't say anything, Sakura threw him to the side. He was on his hands and knees, coughing and yakking. Sakura gave him a once over. "Just how weak are you Obito? To let Naruto and Minato do such internal damage to you? How's the jubi doing by the way? Still having trouble fully controlling it?"

Obito's middle finger flew up, an insult directed at Sakura.

"Oh don't be a little bitch. Just face the fact that you'll never quite reach my level. Well if that's all you wanted, then I'll be going. No use wasting my time with dead-ends like you." But just before Sakura could run back, Obito had managed to crawl his way to her side and grab hold of her wrist firmly.

"You can't leave. I may not want to see you, but Madara has some things that he wants to discuss with you privately. He's where he is normally." Sakura's face scrunched into an inquisitive face, but quickly wiped the look from her face and briskly walked to Madara's room.

_"I wonder what he wants. It's out of the norm for him to want to talk to me."_

As Sakura walked through the lifeless hallways, the darkness beckoned for her to come back to where she truly belonged. Among the restless. Among the tainted. Among the dark. Once she longed to go back, but a taste of the light was enough to tempt her away. She didn't want to go back. Not to the place where death, sorrow, and misery reigned over love and happiness. Too many unpleasant memories were engraved in the walls as she walked lightly down the hallway. The ceiling was but a mere two feet above her head, a reminder to her that this place was very much like a prison. A prison that locks away all warm notions. Doors appeared then disappeared and from within those doors came moaning sounds. Sakura knew what went on behind those closed doors because she herself was once detained within those walls. Those sounds were the sounds of lonely souls begging for a companion. Madara always had his subordinates locked away to better control them. Before Sakura could recollect the horrors of her past, Madara's voice came from the end of the hallway.

"Sakura, come here now." Sakura gulped down any unease she felt and pushed the door to Madara's room open. There he sat in a red velvet chair with flickering candles above his head.

"What do you want Madara? If you need something for me, then just spit it out."

"Sakura, your words are just as blunt and caustic as usual. And talking to me like you're my equal. You've also kept your strong will and stubbornness. Did Obito come and get you?"

"Yes he did. His demeanor certainly hasn't changed."

"Sorry git doesn't understand why you're in charge of special ops and he isn't. Now to the point. Obito only bought us a short amount of time to regroup and recharge. I need you to train the...new people. I think that the Raikage and I can work out a way in which you're present in both camps. After all, you're still bound by the agreement."

"Is that all? I'll be sure to talk it over with Raikage then."

"No. You're going to be on a strict schedule where you divide your time between us. First you're going to stay with the shinobi. Especially that Naruto boy and Sasuke. They're pigs ready to be fattened. I can't trust Obito to kidnap them. He already caused enough trouble with the whole Sasuke/Itachi/Orochimaru debacle. I would do it by myself, but I just don't feel like wasting my time with those below me. My time with Hashirama is coming. The time of the Uchiha is finally going to shine through and reign all. Isn't that right Sakura?"

Sakura remained silent. "_So he's going to keep me as his servant? Who does he think I am? How dare he imply for me to have such a lowly life!" _

"Sakura, go. I want to contemplate the different methods in which I could go about instigating a fight with that passive bastard. A legendary fight is what it's going to be! I WILL BE THE ONE TO BRING DOWN THE MIGHT HASHIRAMA. Then the Uchiha will finally come out on top in the world's final moment. History will dictate that the Uchiha was the last to reign above all. But Obito still stands in my way. He thinks he's doing it to merely eradicate the sorrow and misery in the world. He can't be the next leader of the Uchiha."

"Then who do you want?"

"I want Sasuke. I want Fugaku's youngest son. He's grown and matured. From a revenge hungry teen to a wise yet ambitious young man. He's a good choice for the next heir."

"What is going to happen to Obito? He's going to be livid and go into another rage-fill quest to do yada yada yada."

"I want you to kill him. Make it look like a accident. Pin it a person you hate. If I recall, you were and still are a skilled assassin. Do it soon. I can't have him disturbing my plans. Now leave."

Sakura bobbed her head and left the room. She closed the door and along her walk back to the entrance, she encountered her recently announced target.

"Obito, have a nice one. I'll be going back. I've got some things to take care of back in camp. You'll be seeing me very soon. Try to keep yourself in check while I'm not here." Another middle finger was to be expected. "Well I'm off." And with that, Sakura disappeared. She landed among the trees and began her long trek back to camp.

_"I have to kill Obito. Hm, how long ago since I killed someone? Blood. Oh sweet blood. Oh how I've missed my bloodlust."_

Tree to tree Sakura jumped before she reached the camp. When she was let in the my guards, she went to visit the Raikage in the medic tent. She needed to talk to him about Madara's proposal. Everywhere she turned, the shinobi, despite being injured, talked to each other with a liveliness that Sakura admired. Something that she longed to replace the dark in Madara's hole. She reached the medic tent where the Raikage was being treated and went through the blood stained flaps.

"Sakura! Don't linger in hallway. Why is your face like that?"

"There is something I must speak to you privately about." She then turned to the attending doctors and shinobi within the tent. "Can you leave for a moment. I must speak to the Raikage about an urgent private matter." A moment had not passed before the tent was clear and Sakura was left alone with the Raikage.

"Has Madara given you new orders Sakura?"

"Yes I have to split my time with your troops and his. You have me the first half and he has me for the second. He gives word to use me wisely."

"What does he intend to do with you?"

"I am to train his new 'recruits'."

"Then you are to train the shinobi. We'll divide them by level of skill and I'll have you train the highest."

"Alright. When do we begin?"

"Tomorrow. Four the in the morning to be exact. I'll send word to have all the battle-ready shinobi ready and we'll have a little test to see where they fit best. We have to prepare for the final battle. After you leave, go straight to the tent where the edo tensei shinobi are resting. I want you to relay this information to them yourself so we can keep this matter on the low down. Then inform all my subordinates about the test, not giving anything away, so they can rally the troops by themselves. Now get some rest yourself. You've got a long month of hard training ahead of you."

"Yes." Sakura went back out and walked across camp, threading through the wounded and the weary, before stopping at a standstill of in front of the edo tensei tent. "_Wow, I'm going to meet the historic Hashirama. Certainly didn't feel this way when I met Madara. If only he wasn't brought back to life for Madara and Obito's selfish purposes. Stand up straight and walk confidently. You probably have just as much power as he does." _As she stepped through another pair of tent flaps. Both Hashirama brothers were sitting, heads bent over as their lips moved. Minato wasn't present at the moment. _"He must be doing a little father soon bonding with Naruto. I'll get him later. It's Hashirama Senju that I need to talk to anyways." _Sakura shuffled her feet, eliciting a sound and reaction from the Hashirama brothers.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I need to speak to the two of you about an urgent matter that involves of Uchiha Madara."

Kawarama, the younger of the two, stood up at the mention of Madara's name and stalked over to Sakura.

"Who ARE you?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm one of the Raikage's advisors. I am also a close confidante of Uchiha Madara."

"What does he want?"

"Madara's young colleague, Obito, has bought both sides a respite that will last two months. I am to split my time between training the shinobi and training Madara's new recruits. I'll spent the first month with the shinobi, but in the second, I am to report to Madara. This is the agreement that both parties have come to."

Hashirama, who had been quiet for quite some time, spoke. "Sakura, how did you come to entangle yourself in a difficult situation? A young and innocent girl like you isn't someone I would peg for to be involved with a man like Madara."

"As much as I would like to disclose my past with Madara, I cannot for complex reasons. My past is my past alone. On an semi-related note, the Raikage will be holding a sort of test or trial as to see the skill level of all the shinobi. They are to be put into groups with other shinobi of their level. He invites you to join him as a 'judge'. That's the end of the message. I must leave to inform some others about tomorrow. It was a absolute pleasure to finally get to meet the Leaf's first two hokages."

"Sakura, don't-"

Sakura didn't wait long enough to hear Hashirama calling for her. She went from tent to tent informing the necessary people. After an hour or so of being a messenger, Sakura went back to her tent to take a long, very long nap. _"I don't feel like talking to anyone. It's been a very trying day. Naruto is only going to make my head ache more and Sasuke...that dumb prick will say the only word in his limited vocabulary. Yeah, I'm feeling antisocial. Stop thinking Sakura! You still have to take part in the test tomorrow. Some rest will do you some good." _On that final note, Sakura finally shut her eyes and moments later was fast asleep. As she lay in her slumber, she could not see a pair of red eyes watching her from the opening of her tent.

"Sakura."

* * *

**Whew! Another chapter done! Another cliffhanger to keep you on your toes! Expect a longer chapter next time! I'll admit that I was at the brink of another horrible writer's block. Thank God for English period dramas. The rich language and drama of those shows truly drives me to think and write at my best. I'm sorry that there hasn't been any major development with Sasuke and Sakura. Everyone's a little OC for now. I'm trying to development Sakura's character since the "picture" I have of her is a bit complicated. As for the point of view, it's been a little foggy as to who I'm writing as. I'm pretty sure that by chapter 6 or 7, I will do each chapter as either Sakura or Sasuke; don't expect any romantic development any time soon. May a little sexual tension in the air? Just enough to keep you guys interested? I have a feeling that this story is going to be a long one. So many ideas just floating around in my head yet so little time to write. I'll do my best to update this story for sure. School starts in four days so I'll be using the rest of my vacation wisely! And as always, reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**For my last chapter, I had a review for which I have to address. I know that Sakura may seem like a bad character, but her past will be revealed in the coming chapters. Please just bear with the story. It is only the beginning. Don't fret, Sasuke and Sakura's time is coming. Soon. But you guys will just have to wait and see. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

~Recap~

_"As much as I would like to disclose my past with Madara, I cannot for complex reasons. My past is my past alone. On an semi-related note, the Raikage will be holding a sort of test or trial as to see the skill level of all the shinobi. They are to be put into groups with other shinobi of their level. He invites you to join him as a 'judge'. That's the end of the message. I must leave to inform some others about tomorrow. It was a absolute pleasure to finally get to meet the Leaf's first two hokages."_

_"Sakura, don't-"_

_Sakura didn't wait long enough to hear Hashirama calling for her. She went from tent to tent informing the necessary people. After an hour or so of being a messenger, Sakura went back to her tent to take a long, very long nap. "I don't feel like talking to anyone. It's been a very trying day. Naruto is only going to make my head ache more and Sasuke...that dumb prick will say the only word in his limited vocabulary. Yeah, I'm feeling antisocial. Stop thinking Sakura! You still have to take part in the test tomorrow. Some rest will do you some good." On that final note, Sakura finally shut her eyes and moments later was fast asleep. As she lay in her slumber, she could not see a pair of red eyes watching her from the opening of her tent._

_"Sakura."_

~Recap end~

Sakura woke up in a daze. She felt as if someone was watching her from the outside. "_No. No one was watching. It was just me being very stupid and paranoid. God, I hate keeping secrets. But it is for your own good. And the good of others. You can't let it endanger them."_ She pulled her thin blanket away from her warm body and left the tent. She took her dear sweet time in getting to the Raikage's tent. So long that he took it upon himself to yell at her the instant she stepped with the tent boundaries.

"Where the hell were you? You're half an hour late! It's not like you to be...not punctual! We can't waste time. We can't waste YOUR time!"

"I was taking a stroll. I desperately needed the fresh air to cool my unease. I thought someone was outside my tent, but I figured it was just me being paranoid. But here I am, so yeah. Are you making the announcement for the test soon? Half the camp isn't even up."

"Exactly. We gave them enough time to sleep so even if a sudden wake should happen, they are prepared, hm?"

"That's evil, but I like it. Will I be taking part in this test? Even though you know my skill level?"

"Yes. I may know it, but the rest of the world doesn't. I think it's high time that you show your true power. And this is the perfect way of revealing yourself to the world without it realizing that you're doing it intentionally. I'm forcing you to do it, so you won't have any problems with giving others a excuse."

"Clever. Alright. I think I will use this scheme of yours. Anyways, I've been dying to fight someone all day. Just an inkling to beat someone up."

The Raikage laughed heartily and slapped Sakura on the back. She forced a smile and performed some hand motions. A gush of water flew from the nearby pond and came rushing towards Sakura. It served as a platform for the her and the Raikage. As the water rised, Sakura performed another series of jutsus that made the voice louder. Then she took out a little whistle and blew. It produced the most shrill sound ever. A sound that grown men jump out of their skins. A sound that made women cower in the corner. A sound that woke shinobi from their deep slumber. A man appeared from the inside of a nearby tent, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms.

"What the fuck is that noise?!" It's four in the fucking morning! Some people are trying to get some shut-eye before...oh it's the Raikage. IT'S THE RAIKAGE. Get the fuck up. GET THE FUCK UP!" A crowd gathered around the raised column of water to hear what the Raikage had to say at such an early time.

"I have an announcement to make. Each one of you will test your strength and skill in an ultimate solo challenge. Since we are so close to the Leaf village and their arena hasn't been completely destroyed, the test will be held there. Each one of you will fight your fellow shinobi until the other falls. We have enough medics on hand to heal each one of you after each fight. Men and women will fight one another. We begin in five minutes. Get ready and report there immediately!"

Naruto heard fight and got fired up. Unfortunately for his tent mate, Sasuke, he received a accidental kick in the face in the wake of Naruto's liveliness. He flew back into the cold ground, not having anything soft to land on. "Watch where you're kicking, dobe."

"I can't believe that we're having a test. It's like the chunin exams all over again, teme! Maybe we'll get to fight each other because we know all know that I'm going to win!"

"Hm. In your dreams."

"Ah see! You acknowledge your future defeat!"

"Hm."

"Come on, teme! Let's go! Sakura's probably going to be there too! And she's probably going to be taking part in the test too!" Sasuke remained completely passive to the piece of news, but deep inside, a warm feeling arose to blanket him with a happiness that he had not known in a very very long time. He didn't like it. It made him feel weak and powerless, so Sasuke shrugged it off and followed Naruto out of the tent and towards where the Raikage stood. Along the way, they met up with the rest of their peers. Ino, Kiba, and Lee were just as equally bouncy and lively as Naruto was when he first awoke.

"Sasuke-kun! A test! Another chance to prove that I'm better than Sakura, eh?"

"Yes! Another way prove my youth to the rest of the world!"

Ino noticed that Sakura wasn't around. "Where's Sakura? I don't see her. Now that I mention it, I didn't see her yesterday either! She wasn't in the medic tents; Shizune said that Sakura took a little break, that it wasn't her shift. I wonder where she is. Is she going to take part in this test or is she too afraid to stand up to me after all these years?"

Sakura appeared behind Ino the moment she spoke the last sentence. "No Ino. I can assure I'm going to take part. I wouldn't want to miss a chance to beat you again." Ino wasn't expecting her friend to come from behind her and screamed bloody murder. "Haha, see? You can't even hide your sentiments that well."

"Sakura! Where have you been? I didn't see you all day yesterday!"

"I had some things I needed to take care of, but now I'm here. Are you guys ready?

Naruto and the others gave Sakura confident confirmations. "Good because it's going to be a long day ahead of us." Ino connected her and Sakura's arms and called for the other girls.

"Let's do our best to show the guys what we're really capable of!"

"I-I'd like t-to show N-N-Naruto that I can take care of him!"

"I mean Neji may be gone, but I can still show the world how I precise I can throw kunai!"

"Hm." The girls looked at Sakura. Her answer was similar to those of a certain passive gentleman. Had Sakura been spending enough time with him that she adopted his way of speech? "Sakura, you sound a lot like Sasuke."

"No I don't."

"You're doing it again."

"No I'm not."

"You're giving four word answers! And you used 'hm'!"

"So?"

"Stop that! Sakura! What's going on with you? You've been acting really strangely."

"No I haven't. Can you drop it?" Sakura gestured to something over Hinata's shoulders. "It looks like the Raikage is motioning for everyone to be at the arena. I have to go. The Raikage wants me to monitor with the other kages." Her left foot moved back and she disappeared into the air.

"What was that all about?"

Sakura appeared again by the Raikage's side moments later.

"Are you ready Sakura?"

"Yes I am."

"Good because we're up first."

"Why?"

"It's to be a practice match. To show others the extend of damage they can inflict upon their opponent. I can't have them killing each other before a huge battle that may or may not determine our fate."

"Fine. Is everyone here yet?" A messenger of the Raikage appeared by his side. "Sir, everyone's been accounted for."

"Then let the games begin." Raikage looked out upon the crowds of shinobi gathered in the seats and above. "The first fight will be between Sakura and I. This is to show the extend of damage you can inflict upon the one you fight." He jumped over the railing and Sakura followed suit. They both landed like feather on the dirt ground. Each walked to the opposite sides of the arena and turned back to look at each other. The Raikage cracked his knuckles and twisted neck from side to side to get rid of any tension. Sakura, on the other hand, shrugged her shoulders. Her chest rose and flew after a large very intake of breath. She was ready.

"Start!"

The Raikage charged at Sakura. His fist was alight with his signature lightning, but what surprised everyone was the fact that Sakura had not moved an inch. Not even a budge. Just as the Raikage neared, Sakura stepped to the side and allowed the Raikage to fly into the wall, causing a large rumbling sound. Then she turned to where the Raikage was, fist lighting up with green, and punched the hole in the wall. She quickly jumped back before the he could land a good hit on her. Her fist glowed neon green; she pulled her arm back and shot it forward. Knuckles collided with face flesh and the Raikage flew back into the hole he created. When the dust cleared, Sakura was met with an empty hole. She sensed a presence behind her and before the Raikage could land a move that would break her, she grabbed his arm, swung him over her shoulder, and slammed him into the ground. Grabbing a kunai from her pouch that was strapped to her upper thigh, Sakura pushed it lightly to his throat before he could rise.

"Well done, Sakura. No sweat. No cuts. No bruises. To be expected."

"Please don't speak so highly of someone when they're holding a sharp weapon to your throat." She retracted the kunai and offered her hand. "Now let's begin with the real games."

"Alright." He turned towards the crowds. "And that's how it is. The first fight will be...Tenten of the Leaf and Sakura of the Leaf." And so continued the wins of Sakura and losses of others. Sasuke and Naruto also continued to win their battles until they were the final three. Normally, person A would fight person B but could not fight person C. However, the kages were very interested in how the boys would fare against Sakura. Would their strength and finesse be enough to finally defeat the unstoppable cherry blossom?

"Next fight is Naruto and Sakura."

"Alright! I get to fight Sakura-chan!" Hinata told hold of his wrist before he could leap down.

"Be careful, Naruto-kun. Sakura has consistently won all her battles. And she's even unscathed."

"I'll be fine. I even think I'm one who will go easy on her." He ate his words later. Even the demon within couldn't control Sakura's power. Everytime he attempted to land an attack on her, she merely flicked it away with a chakra-infused finger. Then she would take the opportunity to land a paralyzing blow. Naruto ended up with his face planted to the ground. He truly "ate" his words.

"The next final fight will be between Sakura of the Leaf and Sasuke of the Leaf."

"_I get to fight Sakura. She may prove to be new challenge. Not that Naruto isn't a challenge, but Sakura's...different than usual." _Sasuke jumped off and faced Sakura. She stared back at him with fierce orbs. Crimson met emerald in a fiery clash. If the sparks could instigate fire, the entire arena ablaze. No one could deny the chemistry between the two. Except for the sources of such sparks. Sasuke and Sakura both felt something the moment their eyes met, but both decided that it was a feeling that they were not comfortable with. So in order to rid themselves of the feeling, Sasuke's sharingan came out and Sakura's fist glowed. And the charge began. Ducking blows and avoiding eye contact, Sakura was adept at dodging Sasuke's every move. She began to memorize his movements and used this to her advantage. He was beginning to tire, but she showed no signs of giving up. Sasuke staggered and Sakura used this time to land a punishing blow on his lower abdomen. That sent him reeling and falling to the ground. Sakura was winner, but this could not satisfy her. Immediately after she was declared winner, she leaped and landed beside the Raikage.

"Well, it seems that you played out my expectations perfectly Sakura."

"I aim to please of course. But I have another concern that needs to be addressed immediately."

"What would that be?"

"We're lacking teamwork."

"How so?"

"For example, Madara's troops are terrified of him, yet act as one in order to protect each other from his wrath. The shinobi are all capable, but their pride is a major obstacle. I propose another test."

"Another? For what?"

"For the purpose of teamwork and may I suggest that Naruto and Sasuke be made leaders of their groups."

"Very well Sakura. You are, after all, one of my advisors. I'll announce tomorrow."

"_I know that I'm fattening the cows for kill, but Madara wants Naruto and Sasuke at their prime. I think this is the best way to show that they are truly at their prime right now."_

* * *

**I have the the fifth chapter outlined, but I haven't typed it yet. I'm in the middle of yet another drama. You guys can expect a myriad of chapters in the next three days. After I put up chapter 10, do not expect another chapter until Friday or possibly Saturday. Ending on that note, reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
